Lucharana
Lucharana is a Temnoceran with explosive hairs on its carapace. It resembles a real-world tarantula, although it has a strange pattern on its abdomen that changes color when it is weakened or damaged. Lucharana first appears in Monster Hunter Farblaze, where it is the target for an Urgent Quest that unlocks G-Rank quests. They are also very aggressive, seeking out other monsters for the sole purpose of a fight, which is quite problematic for the ecosystem if they do not continue to migrate. Attacks El Meteoro Peluda (The Hairy Meteor): The Lucharana rubs its claws together, hissing and clicking as it targets a hunter, following their movement without attacking for a few seconds. It then leaps into the air, similar to the Daimyo Hermitaur's jump attack, but its shadow begins to home in on the targeted hunter. After the shadow reaches the hunter, they have about three seconds to move away. The Lucharana slams into the ground, creating a giant cloud of Blastblight hairs from its legs. Golpeo Embudo (Funnel Pummel): The Lucharana barrel rolls towards the hunter like a torpedo. If the attack hits a wall, it will stun the Lucharana for a brief moment, also dropping a shiny. In rage mode, it can do this twice in a row. Derribo Trampilla (Trapdoor Takedown): The Lucharana burrows into the ground, homing in on a targeted hunter while underground. It will then launch itself out of the earth, and if the hunter fails to move to safety, the Lucharana will launch them into the air. Torbellino Viuda (Widow Whirlwind): The Lucharana turns its abdomen to the hunter, sinks its claws into the ground, and releases a cone-shaped torrent of Blastblight hairs. This attack is similar to Akantor's roar attack. Body Slam: The Lucharana stands on its hind legs and slams its entire body into the ground, attempting to knock away anyone underneath it. Bristle Shake: The Temnoceran shakes for a moment, releasing a cloud of Blastblight hairs. Drop Kick: The Lucharana throws itself at the hunter, which causes massive damage if it hits but also results in the Lucharana leaving itself open for attacks after it falls onto its back. Spin: The Lucharana spins 1 to 3 times, knocking hunters away if they are in its path. Tackle: The spider jumps at the hunter, pinning them. It will unleash a frenzy of claw punches, and if unbroken, it will hurl them into the air. Frenzied Punches: The Lucharana swings its front claws in a straight path, attempting to hit anyone in its path. Knockout Punch: The Lucharana winds up one of its claws, spinning it idly, before it leaps into the air and thrusts it into the ground, also creating explosive Blastblight hair clouds. Belly Flop: The Lucharana jumps into the sky, before slamming itself into the ground, hitting anyone beneath it. Materials High Rank Lucha Blasterhair: An explosive hair from an explosive spider with an explosive temper. Did we mention it was explosive? Lucha Fang: The courageous and rather zealous fang of a Lucharana. These are only used for eating, although it's not wise to ignore them. Lucha Punchclaw: A Lucharana claw. The front is thick and blunt, but the back is as sharp as a razor. Lucha Carapace: The sandy brown exoskeleton that protects the Lucharana during the countless fights it will start in its lifespan. Covered in bristly hair. G-Rank Fighter's Boomspike: A highly unstable bristle, loaded with explosive extract. It must be handled with care to avoid detonation. Brawler Biters: Lucharana jaws, made for going in for the kill after a knockout punch. Lucha Locofang: Shaped like a spike, and equally as pointy. They're better for stabbing than slashing. Furious Fistscythe: An expertly-carved claw, right off of the fighting spider. Let's get ready to rumble! Lucha Carapace+: A thicker exoskeleton than usual, covered with even more bristly hair. Quests El Lucha Grande Main Objective: Hunt a Lucharana Subquest: Break Lucharana's claws Environment: Stable Location: Arena Client: Announcer Details: This thing is unstoppable! It just threw out our champion fighter like yesterday's leftovers! Unless someone with the strength of a hunter can stop this Temnoceran, it'll give us a rumble we won't be ready for! A Hairy Situation Main Objective: Hunt 2 Lucharana Subquest: Wound Lucharana's abdomen Environment: Unstable (Shrouded Nerscylla, Daimyo Hermitaur, Seregios, Deviljho) Location: Dunes (day) Client: Sore Felyne Details: Meooooooowch... I was walking in the Dunes, nya... and this Lucharana comes and gives me the wallop of a lifetime! And just when I thought it was over, another one comes and throws me into a cactus patch! Meowch! Hunter, meow, please, teach them that bullying isn't right! Trivia * Lucharana is obviously based on wrestling, especially luchadors. Its name is a combination of the Spanish words lucha, meaning "wrestle" or "fight," and arana, meaning "spider." One of its titles, Huge Hairy Horror, can be abbreviated to "HHH," which references to the famous wrestler Triple H. Its abdomen even resembles a luchador's mask. Some of its attack names are in Spanish, and are intended to be spider-themed wrestling move names. * Lucharana's appearance is based on a Mexican Red Knee Tarantula. * Lucharana can climb on ceilings and walls, but does not use webs. Strangely, real world tarantulas use silky substances to climb upon surfaces. * They will eat Kelbi, Aptonoth, Apceros, and even the corpses of other Lucharana when low on stamina. * Lucharana's abdomen can be damaged, as well as each of its legs and both of its claws. * The concept of Lucharana originated from a doodle in one of Ailuromancy's sketchbooks. The drawing depicted a Nerscylla sporting a military buzz cut and a sleeveless shirt, jokingly named "Ner-Cena," a play on words of "Nerscylla" and "John Cena." Another inspiration was an obsession of tarantulas, especially the Mexican Red Knee Tarantula. Category:Temnoceran Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze